


Not just another Grey Face

by TheLittlestBoho



Series: Blogosphere [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlestBoho/pseuds/TheLittlestBoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny can't help feeling a soft spot for Stiles, and the little glimpses the kids blog gives Danny into his mind - even if Danny never slips away from being just another grey face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not just another Grey Face

Stiles Stilinski is one of the most infuriating people Danny has ever met. He has that talent to just get under your skin, rambling away until you snap at him.

But even for all the ways Stiles bugs the hell out of him, Danny has a soft spot for the kid. He’s one of the youngest people in their year, but he’s always seemed a bit ahead of the curve. And he’s been through a hell of a lot. 

They may not be friends, but Danny reads the paper. He knows how many times Stiles has probably had to sit around, knowing there was a good chance his dad wasn’t coming home. He’s never seen Stiles look anything but upbeat and friendly.

It’s not just his upbeat personality that makes Danny begrudgingly like him. It’s his blog. His stupid little tumblr blog that’s definitely not one of the more quality blogs out there. It’s mostly reblogs and songs and crap about some video game he plays, but Danny still follows it for the rare gems it has, the little insights into Stiles’ mind.

Not that anyone knows Danny has a blog.

He got it to keep in touch with a girl he used to hack with. Her blog is filled with art and politics and is definitely of the quality variety. She’s the only person in real life that knows he still fools around on the internet half as much as he does.

Danny’s flipping through his dash, wincing at all the savioured posts and remembering it’s the season finale of some dumb show about zombies or werewolves or something equally farfetched. He’s about to log off – Alex isn’t on, and no one’s done any quality blogging as far as he can see – when he notices Stiles has made a new text post.

It’s probably some crap about the history of bras, or the etymology of some 18 syllable long word, but Danny’s bored. It only takes a paragraph for him to be glad he stopped, realizing this isn’t some mindless ramble. He reads it, frowning slightly at the way Stiles is letting how totally not okay he is shine through. It makes him feel like a bit of a jerk, because it’s obvious Stiles is freaking out about a few things. One of which seems to be his sexuality and Danny feels for the kid, seriously does.

He clicks the link to Stiles’ blog, fully intending to send him an anon message but the post is gone. There’s a second where Danny wonders if he’s gone insane, but then he realizes this is Stiles. Stiles who never seems anything but happy, and who probably has a few real life friends following him. Friends he wouldn’t want to worry.

That makes up his mind for him and he makes a quick post before logging off, grabbing his jacket and heading to his car.

‘Heading off to see a friend about a hug – see you guys tomorrow’

**Author's Note:**

> The pieces of this verse were originally posted on my tumblr - hence their brevity. It is a continuing verse, so always stay tuned!


End file.
